Stay Or Go?
by Sapphire-Willow
Summary: Thanks to a certain one year old, Brian's been set back in his escape. With his quick thinking he manages to find an alternative, whether it's good or bad, he doesn't care. He just wants to go. What happens when someone comes along to save him? Rated T just in case. Sorry, bad summary.
1. The Set Back And The Saviour

**Part one | The Set Back and the Saviour**

Brian Griffin was at a very low point in his life. There was nothing for him to live for. No happiness, no love, no purpose. Sure, he had the Griffin family but sometimes that just made it even worse. He was forever grateful for them to take him in as their own, but now he just couldn't stand them anymore. He'd dealt with their craziness and crap for years, but now he just couldn't stand it. The only one he actually truly cared about, besides Louis and Peter, was Stewie. That's what made his decision so hard.

He stood outside of an old building with 'Quahog Savings and Loan' titled at the top of the structure. He remembered those few days the pair had spent in this place. Some memories he would rather forget but others he wished he could keep forever. He even shared his deepest secret with the intelligent infant.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door opened. Inside, he headed for the administration desk to find Jenna, the receptionist, tapping away at her computer, along with two other ladies. She looked up to see him and smiled, bending down in her chair and grabbed something from under the desk.

"Welcome back Mr Griffin," she said sitting up again, stretching her arm out over the desk and holding out a small silver key for him to take.

He took it with a hesitant paw and nodded in thanks before turning around and walking towards the elevators. He found his way to the room that stored his safety deposit box and searched amongst the slots until he found his. He unlocked the slot and slid it out, placing it on the table in the middle of the room, dragging a seat over and climbed up.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening the lid. When he opened his eyes a yellow sticky note was the first thing he saw. 'Sorry Brian,' was written on it with a child's scribbly, unevenly spaced letters. _Oh no_. He quickly grabbed the note and threw it to the floor, revealing only a dead bird's head, a book titled David Copperfield by Charles Dickens and a new bottle of wine. He lifted the box and turned it upside down, hoping there was a secret compartment where his escape route was hiding in. When only the three items fell to the table with a thud, he growled.

"Damn it Stewie!"

He set the lifeless bird, bottle and book back in the box, hopped down and placed it in its slot, locking it and walking out the room hearing the door click shut. Taking the elevator back down to the reception, he stalked back to the desk and sat the key down. Walking out the door, thoughts were spiralling in his head.

This is just a little set back. Besides, there's more than one way to end a life.

* * *

They both sat in the car bored out of their minds. Their bodies were aching from sitting in the same position for almost two days. The isolation of the outside world was getting to them as they were stuck in heavy traffic. She let out a frustrated sigh, clutching her hair with a hand as she did. Her brother, Raymond, sat at the wheel bobbing his head to the music that blared through the speakers. She tapped her thighs with her nails impatiently.

"Why is it so freakin' slow?!" she yelled, bringing her hands up to rub her temples.

Her brother glanced at her and laughed. He was always so happy. She didn't see how anyone could be that happy all the time. It was like nothing bothered him at all. _Lucky_, she thought. The car in front of them moved up a bit and they did too. Her cheeks flushed as a sudden heat wave washed over her. Noticing this, Raymond pressed a button on the side of the car door which brought both their windows down. Fresh air rushed in and she took deep cleansing breath. They were stuck in the middle of a bridge, bumper to bumper so there was literally nowhere to go.

It had been like this for almost an hour now and all the car horns were finally getting to her. She scanned the bridges edge, looking out to see grey clouds threatening to pour down. The water that surrounded the land was disturbed as a ski boat zoomed past creating a tiny wave. She watched it move, eventually going back to its original flattish form. As she kept scanning she noticed a white Labrador with a red collar standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked fumbling for the door.

"Ha, looks like we just might witness a Jumper," Raymond snickered.

She turned back to her brother with an offended gasp. "You're a sick bastard," she said fatly.

She opened the door and stepped out. Raymond called out only for her to ignore him and kept rushing in the direction of the dog. She reached the canine, which was whining and shaking while being provoked by a guy with short black hair, an over-sized jaw and chin wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers scattered around it, blue pants, brown shoes and a bunch of other guys. Their cars were at the front of the huge line and she realized they were the cause of the traffic.

"Move along morons!" she yelled angrily, receiving groans form the small group and toots of appreciation from fellow drivers.

They got to their cars and drove off, resuming the lanes flow. She then turned to the dog. He had started growling when she approached, but she didn't care. There was no way she was letting him jump. She dropped to a crouch and stayed in that position to show that she wasn't going to harm him.

"What's your name, Hun?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Brian," he replied automatically.

Well, that was easy. So now she had a name to go with the person—uh, dog. Now all she had to do was get him down. She thought for a moment, gathering ideas in her head but nothing came to mind.

"It gets better, you know," she stated. "You don't have to do this."

Brian scoffed, shaking his head but didn't respond.

"What about your family? How will they feel? You're thinking of someone, aren't you? Someone you care about. You want to see them again, don't you? You want them to see you, too."

He froze, thinking, about what? She didn't know, but she knew she was getting warm. He glanced in her direction and began to whine, changing into a low growl when she inched closer to him.

"How would you know? You don't know me," he snapped turning to face her.

"I wouldn't know, but you just told me so. Think of that person again. What will happen to them when you're gone?"

I looked up from my hands and met his gaze. There was a pain in his eyes that was so familiar, it brought back horrible memories she didn't want to repeat. He whined again, breaking the connection.

"Please come down, Brian."

All this time her heart was beating fast, adrenaline invading her veins like the deadly rushing of a waterfall. She remembered this feeling all too well. And the worst part was that she couldn't ignore it. She pleaded for him to come down with reasoning but received no reply, for it looked as if he was trying to work out something in his head.

"You don't want to do this. You don't want to die."

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" he mumbled, looking up after a while.

She translated it to 'what am I doing?' from Spanish. Brian jumped down from the thin edge, landing on all fours, shaking his head, body then tail before standing up on his hind legs. He still whined quietly and his coat was ruffled by the wind, but other than that, he was fine. She let out a sigh of relief before standing up and rushing to him.

They ended up talking as she walked him home. She found out he spoke fluent French, Tagalog and Spanish, went to Brown University, was an Atheist and had relationship troubles, all just like her. She had come to the conclusion that they weren't that different.

They had just turned the corner onto Spooner Street and she somehow knew they were on the home stretch. She examined the houses as they passed them, silently. A flash of red caught her attention in a window of a double story yellow house that was coming up. A small boy with a football shaped head peered out the window and saw them.

"Brian!" he exclaimed, running out of view.

Brain's ears perked up at his name and he looked up from the ground to the window and chuckled lightly. He mumbled something to himself before turning to her with a curious expression. He had noticed how quiet she had become.

"Hey, I never caught your name," he said as they approached the house.

She stopped at the start of the lawn and smiled.

"I never threw it," she replied with a wink and giggled. "Now off you go, I want to see you go in so I won't worry."

He nodded and started for the house. Once at the door he hesitated to open it but eventually gave in and set a paw on the knob, turned it and pulled it open a jar.

"Jemima." She called out as he was about to pull it wider.

He glanced over his shoulder with a questioning look.

"My name is Jemima."

He nodded with a smile and stepped through, closing the door behind him. A smile of her own fell on her lips as she turned and started for the walk home.

* * *

**-A/N-**

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Family Guy FanFiction. For now it's just a one-shot but there might be a continuation if enough readers like it. Disclaimers: I do not own Family Guy or any of the characters except Jenna, Jemima and Raymond for now. We can thank the Family Guy Wiki for descriptions of characters and the "Brian & Stewie" episode for most of the first section. Reviews are most appreciated and I really hope you did like the story.**

**Until next time, byee!**


	2. The Pick Up

**-A/N-**

**Welcome back readers! I'm glad people actually read part one, so I decided to write part two and see what happens. I really do hope I get some reveiws so I know how I can make the story better. And I am open for suggestions, so if you have an idea please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Until next time, enjoy part two!**

* * *

**Part Two | The Pick Up**

It had beenja week since Jemima had saved Brian. Ever since then he had been on her mind. It was normal to worry about someone who just tried to end their life, right? Is that what she was feeling, worried? Or was her mind trying to tell her something different? It confused her when she would notice little things that remind her of him out on the streets or at home. Maybe she just needed to take a break.

Either way that could wait. It was time to stop thinking and get on with the task at hand. It was her turn to pick up her one year old niece, Pandora, from preschool. Raymond and she took turns at looking after their niece. Their sister, Claudia, was the mother of Pandora. She was also troubled in more ways than one and counted on them for assistance and support. It was only right for them to help. The kindergarten was a few blocks down from Jemima's house and she was already three-quarts of the way there.

She came up to a corner street light and pushed the big sliver button. As if on cue, the cars started to slow to a stop and the pedestrian light turned green. She crossed the road and walked on to her destination. A vibration came from her right pocket so she scooped out her phone and looked at the small screen. As expected it was from Ray. The two had become distant over the past week, ever since that day on the bridge. Probably because of what she said to him, but in her defence he should've known how she was going to react. She felt guilty about what she said but she was never given the chance to apologise and she didn't think texting or calling was the right way to do it. She just had to wait.

The Cuddle Bugs Learning Centre's front yard was complete with climbing; crawling and other play equipment when it came into view. Thin orange bars outlined the property which connected to a gate a meter away from the door. She quickened her pace until she reached the gateway and unlatched it. A parent and his son came out of the glass door and she held it open for them. They stepped through thanking her as they passed. She turned rushing to the door, catching it just as it was about to shut and pulled it open and walked in.

The administration room was quiet and that's what scared her. This was a preschool; it's never quiet at a preschool. Or can it? Jemima turned to her right and her gaze settled on Sarah, the receptionist. She was a young woman, no older than twenty-seven. She had brown hair and eyes, wore a black top, skirt and over coat. She looked up from some paper work and smiled.

"Hey Jemima, nice to see you, go on in," she said.

Jemima nodded and started walking down a long corridor with doors on either side of the walls. Each room was a different age group. Luckily she didn't have to go far. She counted the doors on the left until she reached the fourth. 'Toddlers' was written on an A3 piece of paper with colourful highlighters. Children's screaming, laughing and talking could be heard and she knew chaos was on the other side. The door suddenly opened and Miss Bloom jumped back in surprise.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed after the initial shock. "Jemima, you sure know how to give a girl a fright!"

She was a bit older than Sarah, but not by much. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled, and wore the Cuddle Bugs shirt and shorts uniform, with black shoes and a multi-coloured City Beach cap. Jemima had known her for years; it was only by coincidence that Claudia sent Pandora here.

Jemima giggled stepping in and giving her a hug. "Sorry 'bout that. How's Pandora?"

Miss Bloom filled her in on the little girl's day. While she was doing that, Jemima signed Pandora name out and gathered her bag, pillow, lunch box and drink bottle. Once that was done she went in search of the girl. She looked by the books, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the pillow corner either. They were her two usual spots so it seemed progress was being made on her shyness.

Next she slid a door open which brought her outside to the toddlers play area. Not many kids were left which surprised her a bit, but these were the good children so Miss Bloom wouldn't have to do much. Jemima scanned the mini jungle gym, swings, water troth, cubby house, but there was still no sign of Pandora. As she was about to give up and go back inside she heard the soft quiet voice.

"Aunty Mima!"

Jemima spun around so she was facing the far corner, where the sandpit was. A small girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a yellow and red dress ran over to her with a big smile on her face. Jemima crouched down just in time to capture her in a cuddle. Pandora wriggled out of the embrace and started jumping up and down excitedly. She knew it was time to go home. Jemima asked her to go get her belongings while she took a moment just to look around.

She looked back at the sandpit and noticed a little boy wearing red overalls with gold buttons, a yellow undershirt, and white shoes. He also had a football shaped head, which she oddly found familiar. Where had she seen him before? The boy was putting handfuls of sand in a round purple bucket then patting it down. She decided to go over and play with him. As she got to the sandpit she sat in the sand cross-legged and grabbed a bucket and spade and slowly started scooping up sand.

"Hey there buddy, what's your name?" she asked. He looked up and squinted with a suspicious look.

"Why would you possibly want to know?" he replied with a British accent.

"Must there be a reason?"

"Touché. I'm Stewie, who are you?"

"Jemima."

She filled up the bucket patted it and tipped it over, squeezing the sides and lifting it again, which revealed a perfect circled sandcastle. Her phone buzzed in her pocket again and she knew someone was losing their patience. She bid, what she would like to call her new friend, adieu as she got up and brushed herself off. Pandora ran over to her with her bag on her back and pillow tightly close to her chest. She saw Stewie and blushed slightly, and to Jemima's surprise, so did he.

"Bye," she said quietly. Jemima giggled waving Stewie goodbye as they disappear inside.

-0-0-0-

Soon after the two are long gone Stewie is still staring at the little patch of grass Pandora once stood. There was a strange feeling he got around that girl. Apparently Brian knew what it was but there was no way he was going to admit it. He didn't know what triggered the powerful emotion either which didn't help. Could it possibly be the way she put others before herself? Or maybe it was her satisfaction with robots? Or maybe it was her shyness that seemed to melt his heart? There were so many qualities about her that he could consider, it was hard to choose.

"Hey, kid, ready to go?" interrupted a familiar deep voice.

Stewie forced himself to look up and meet eyes with his very own boy's best friend. The dog was smirking down at him with a knowing look. He just scoffed; looking away before his so called best friend could notice his cheeks redden. Jemima's sandcastle came into view and an urge to destroy something built up inside him. He got to his feet and stomped on it until it was no more. Brian chuckled but didn't push the matter further. He grabbed Stewie's arm and pulled him inside and out into the parking lot, where they got into the Prius and drove home.

It's a shame Jemima didn't stay just a little longer, don't you think? If only she figured out Stewie and Brian's connection before that last buzz. Oh well, there's always a next time. Is anyone up for a drink? I sure am. See you at the Clam!


End file.
